etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboss
Superbosses are bosses that can only be fought after the game's final boss is defeated and the credits are first seen. As the name suggests, those bosses are way stronger than normal ones, and must be faced after doing a lot of grinding unless you want a humiliating defeat. They require great preparation in order to be fought. Along with beating the game, most of these enemies have other prerequisites, like defeating another boss beforehand or completing certain quests. Also, they are often hidden either on the game's 6th stratum or on hidden areas of the early strata. It should be noted that, unless you seek to complete everything the game has to offer, you will find very few reasons to fight them as the rewards are rarely worth the trouble. However, if you seek to complete the game's bestiary, every quest and the item compendium, you will have to defeat them without fail. Another characteristic of these bosses is that, in most cases, they use the battle theme Scatter About, making it one of the few recurring tracks of the series. The Elemental Dragons A trio of three dragons, each with the powers based on Elemental attacks such as Fire, Ice and Shock (Thunder). These three are the only recurring superbosses of the series, being present in every game up to Etrian Odyssey V. Their power far surpasses the final boss, and often require specific strategies to counter their element; otherwise you will be crushed by their overwhelming power. The members of this trio consists of the Wyrm (Fire-Element), the Dragon (Shock/Thunder-Element) and the Drake (Ice-Element). From Etrian Odyssey III onwards (and all subsequent games, remakes included), defeating the Elemental Dragons lets the player raise the level cap past 70 - 10 levels for each dragon defeated for the first time, and 9 for the final one of the trio, ultimately bringing the cap to 99. The ultimate sword - either the Shinryuu or Dragonbane depending on game - can be unlocked using the rare, non-conditional drops from each of the three dragons. Elder Dragon In Etrian Odyssey III, the Elder Dragon appears as the final boss of the sea quests. It is considered a God among dragons, and is highly respected as well. Similar to most's concept of God, the Elder Dragon watches the world from the top of a flying island. He is said to appear to brave ones in the time of serious crisis, like when the world is in danger. His task is to challenge worthy humans with his three trials (the Elemental Dragons). If the challenged humans succeed, they are gifted with the opportunity to fight this dragon deity. Fallen One A dragon who is, according to Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, more beautiful than the Storm Emperor (Dragon), more powerful than the Great Dragon (Wyrm) and wiser than the Blizzard King (Drake). It was implied that the Fallen One was too powerful, because apparently the Elemental Dragons had sealed it away. Like most games, however, you somehow triggered the release of its seal, and now that it was let loose upon the world, who else to stop him but you? Primevil/Yggdrasil Core Primevil, or Yggdrasil Core is a Superboss in the first Etrian Odyssey. A weakened version of the Yggdrasil Core is fought as the final boss in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Primevil is one of the core mutations of the Yggdrasil Tree, having turned into a major threat to Etria and the world. It is also the core of the sixth Stratum itself, sitting and waiting for you to challenge it in its final room. This monstrousity is dangerous and god-like. Its attacks are very powerful, to the extent of crushing properly-prepared parties like nothing. It also wields dreadful skills. Alraune, the Maiden of Flowers Alraune, unlike other Superbosses, is a powerful boss that is optional; you are free to fight her either before or after finishing the game. The Monstrous Codex entry in the first game and its remake states that she is a fusion of a Forest Folk and a plant. Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, however, doesn't give her a full story to her origin, but instead simply says that she came from a distant land, where she had spread a dangerous disease, and such. Alraune appears as a mixture of a woman and several different sorts of plants. As she is now part-plant, she is obviously weak to Fire-Element attacks; ironically, however, she can use Elemental attacks of all Fire, Ice and Volt/Thunder. All her three appearances involves accepting a specific quest in order to be able to battle her. Manticor, the Ancient Evil Beast The Manticor (recent appearances known as Manticore), like Alraune, is an optional superboss that can be fought either before or after the game's story completion. This beast is rather similar to a chimera, only different; it takes the form of a lion-like creature with Dragon-like wings and a scorpion tail. There also seems to be what looks like fins on its back, and goat horns on its head. Again, like Alraune, the Manticore appears in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey III and Etrian Odyssey Untold. In the first game, however, you do not need to take on any quest in order to fight it. In Etrian Odyssey Untold, it is said to have been a dangerous creature sealed away in a stone. You accidentally unlock the seal, causing it to be released. Golem, the Stone Behemoth A magically animated stone monster made for unknown purposes. The Golem has a humanoid body and is a very powerful being, usually guarding something. It appears in Etrian Odyssey, Heroes of Lagaard, The Drowned City and The Millennium Girl. In the first, third and remake game, you have to accept a quest in order to be able to fight this stone behemoth. Its origin is unknown in the first and remake game, and was used as a part of a lie that the room it hides in is filled with a thief king's treasure. The second game has this creature protecting the seal on the floating islands, attacking any explorers the moment the seal has been broken. Although it is believed that the Golem's purpose is to guard something, in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl, the sole reason for the quest was so that the Golem would be defeated as part of revenge; the client's son had been killed by a certain monster in the forest/woods, most likely referring to this beast. It is thus unknown whether it is simply a monster hiding in a room or a guardian made to protect something. Briareus, the Titanic Abomination An abomination that had been kept under restrains at the deepest parts of one of the higher islands of the Forbidden Woods. Sealed there for a long time, the seal had now weakened greatly and the Grand Duchy was left with no choice; it had to be eliminated. Briareus is gifted with high attack power and high defense. In comparison, this abomination could just be as powerful as the three Elemental Dragons. Its only known appearances are in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, and its remake, Etrian Odyssey Untold II: Knight of Fafnir, shown in the opening movie being attacked by the titular protagonist. Ur-Child, the End-Bringer Ur-Child is a giant winged humanoid creature implied to have been created during one of the Overlord's experiments. The results are most likely very poor, and since it was sealed at the top island of the Forbidden Woods (most likely by the Overlord himself), the Ur-Child must be even more powerful than its creator. This humanoid has god-like powers; the main reason why the seals had been put on the islands. If released, just its existence is enough to threaten mankind. The Ur-Child has to be defeated before it becomes aware of its newly-gained freedom. Its appearances so far are in Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, as the true final boss of the postgame, and Etrian Odyssey Untold 2: The Fafnir Knight, it's remake. Ur-Devil A DLC superboss addressed as the "deepest darkness" of the labyrinth, residing in the Dark Paradise. It is the ultimate creation of the Overlord, whose power far exceeds that of the Ur-Child. Anemone, the Gluttonous Beast A giant sea monster that, as its title suggests, eats a lot. Anemone is notorious for destroying and eating ships, which caused damage to the city's economy, and also for eating up a huge amount of fishes, resulting in great losses for Armoroad fishermen. In order to battle this beast, you have to accept in quest. It currently only appears in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. Kraken, Colossus of the Deep A beast sealed from the past within the Abyssal Shrine, the Kraken is ironically the only superboss who doesn't threaten Armoroad in its only appearance at all, in any ways. There may not even be a reason for slaying it. It was sealed by an explorer named Elval whose party members were defeated after a failed attempt to slay the beast. As revenge, the player would later be requested by Elval to slay it for his dead friends. Compared with Alraune and Anemone, the Kraken is the weakest; but it has the highest defense. Abyssal God, the Abomination from Outer Space The Abyssal God is an abomination that travels through space to conquer planets. The Yggdrasil Tree, given a different backstory, has been chasing it for a long time trying to put an end to its terror. To escape its 'rival', the Abyssal God continues its reign and lands on Earth to declare war; the Yggdrasil Tree quickly follows in pursuit and soon seals it within its roots , which would soon form a labyrinth. This abomination is responsible for the majority of events happening in Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, and is the final enemy of the game too. With high attack and defense, it can use both offensive and defensive skills. The Abyssal God is the abomination who created the Deep Ones, which the game's story revolves around as well. To put it simple, the third game was caused by the Abyssal God itself. Insatiable Pupa/Warped Savior A creation made to stop the Yggdrasil from destroying the world when the time comes, the Insatiable Pupa's role was to destroy the Yggdrasil when it goes berserk by feeding on its power constantly. However, the scientists' plans backfired completely; Yggdrasil's power ultimately corrupts their own creation, forcing the leader of the Yggdrasil Project to seal the Insatiable Pupa away safely. The power of Yggdrasil, however, would soon manifest into a being dubbed the Warped Savior. As the main cause of the the pupa's corruption, since this being is basically Yggdrasil's power itself, it could easily destroy the world. A brave researcher had sealed this mutation away in the depths of the Hall of Darkness, however.' '''Unable to finish a compound that would weaken it, the researcher passed away at some point. Its only appearance is currently in Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan. This being is believed to be related to Primevil/Yggdrasil Core, as they both are related or, in a way, mutations of a part of Yggdrasil. This leads to the theory that the fourth game happened some time either before, after or during the events of the first/remake game. ''Etrian Odyssey V Level Cap Bosses In the absence of the three dragons, the Dryad, Zombie Dragon, and Lamia form a trio of superbosses which are first unlocked via postgame quests and raise the level cap on defeat. During the first time the player fights them, the party is accompanied by a guest member, usually the individual who posted up the request in the first place. Instead of Scatter About, the boss music for them (and the Primordiphant) is a remix of End of the Raging Waves. Star Devourer The Star Devourer is an abomination of incredible power, one that existed in the depths of space since ancient times, long before Arken's people entered the universe. It can consume entire worlds, growing rotund from its energies, and turning said energy into a source of its own power. None who have approached the Star Devourer have lived to tell the tale. The feared Star Devourer is what attacks the Arken mothership and homeworld. It was a complete massacre, leaving no survivors from the fleet, but the Arken managed to use the last of their strength to seal off the Star Devourer within the final floor of the Empyreal Bridge. The party can simply opt to escort Arken to the exit safely, or they can break the Arken's seal, freeing the Star Devourer and making it available to fight. Abyssal Princess To seal away Jormungandr, Princess Lemuria, of the nation's founding family, gave her life to create and maintain the seal. The Yggdrasil Fruit, which is key to breaking Jormungandr's immortality, has instead preserved her life, and she rests in the depths Abyssal Shrine. During its long dormancy, Jormungandr has been slowly corrupting her soul, turning her into the Abyssal Princess. The party has to defeat her to get their hands on the Yggdrasil Fruit so that they can vanquish Jormungandr once and for all. Trivia * Most of the true final bosses have the mind of a dangerous animal, but the Abyssal God is the first one to instead have the mind of an evil person. Category:Game mechanics Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses